


A message from CAL

by The_Hybrid



Series: Letters From River Song [3]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7048099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hybrid/pseuds/The_Hybrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River smiles again</p>
            </blockquote>





	A message from CAL

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a long couple of hours. I've written 4 of these...

I've been here for a while now. Sat. Thinking. CAL wanted me to tell you she's looking after it for you. That she always will. I've got no idea why she told me to say that. It's just a little note I'm writing to stop my mind exploding. That being said, if you ever do find this, I'm sure you'll understand. You always did understand that silly stuff more than me.

I'm smiling now. Haven't done that in a little while. It's just typical though. You're not even here anymore, but you can still make me laugh. Always you. I think that's one of the reasons I always loved you.  You were the only one who could make me laugh for no reason. Make me smile in the midst of my memories. I miss you still, Sweetie, and I always will. But will I ever see you again?


End file.
